inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Hijikata Raiden
(Defender) |number= 12 |element=Wind |team= Inazuma Japan Inazuma Japan A Red Team |seiyuu= Yakkun Sakurazuka |debut_game= Inazuma Eleven 2 |debut_anime= Episode 048 |debut_manga= Chapter 24}} Hijikata Raiden (土方 雷電) is a supporting character in the Inazuma Eleven series. He is a midfielder and a defender of Inazuma Japan. Profile Inazuma Eleven 2 *''"A southern power player with a big heart whose great at taking care of others."'' Inazuma Eleven 3 *''"This powerful player from the south is a bit haughty, but undoubtedly a good teammate."'' Appearance He has a thick, muscular build, and aubergine hair with an orange streak down the middle in the shape of a flame. He also has facial hair and side burns. Hijikata is sometimes mistaken as not being a student. Personality People view him as a "big brother" type, which shows when Endou and his team met him for the first time. This is shown again whenever one of the players in Endou's team is facing hardships. He also helps Gouenji in Season 2 by providing a hiding place for him to hide from the three messengers, who had kidnapped his sister Yuuka, and were threatening to harm her if he didn't join Aliea Gakuen. He takes care of five younger siblings, which was the main reason why he had to decline Endou's invitation to join the Inazuma Caravan at first. Hijikata is a talented defense player and his main technique is Super Shikofumi. Plot Season 2 Hijikata first appeared when Endou and Kidou saw his brothers playing soccer and took the ball. He shows his hissatsu, Super Shikofumi against Kidou. It was later revealed that he was asked by Onigawara to look after Gouenji while his sister was under Aliea Gakuen's custody. He also helped Gouenji to create Bakunetsu Storm. Season 3 Hijikata is then chosen as a candidate for Inazuma Japan, and gets a place as a representative. In the match against The Kingdom, he makes Roniejo realize that their families had sent all of them there to play the soccer they desired. After the match, he asks Roniejo to teach him samba, so that he could teach his siblings. Game Inazuma Eleven 2 To get him you need to download a lighthouse key from WiFi. After you get the key, enter the lighthouse. He will be in the room on the right. Game Appearance Character Sprite and Avatar Wii Avatar Character View Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained. Inazuma Eleven 2= *'GP': 191 *'TP': 149 *'Kick': 71 *'Body': 62 *'Control': 68 *'Guard': 75 *'Speed': 68 *'Stamina': 71 *'Guts': 68 *'Freedom': 42 |-|Inazuma Eleven 3= *'GP': 124 *'TP': 137 *'Kick': 56 *'Body': 80 *'Control': 53 *'Guard': 62 *'Speed': 50 *'Stamina': 71 *'Guts': 68 *'Freedom': 20 |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= *'GP': 159 *'TP': 136 *'Kick': 109 *'Dribbling': 141 *'Block': 102 *'Catch': 85 *'Technique': 81 *'Speed': 100 *'Stamina': 117 *'Lucky': 76 Inazuma Eleven Strikers= Fully Upgraded *'TP': 150 *'Kick': B *'Guard': B *'Body': A *'Speed': C *'Control': B *'Catch': B |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= *'TP': 140 *'Kick: E' *'Guard: C' *'Body: B' *'Speed: E' *'Control: C' *'Catch: D' Hissatsu Anime only= *'DF Blade Attack' Inazuma Eleven 2= *'SH Tsunami Boost' *'DF Super Shikofumi' *'DF Rock Wall Dam' *'SK Chouwaza!' |-|Inazuma Eleven 3= *'SK Chouwaza!' *'DF Super Shikofumi' *'DF Rock Wall Dam' *'SH Thunder Beast' Inazuma Eleven GO= *'OF Claymore' *'OF Round Spark' *'DF Elephant Press' *'SK Chouwaza!' |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= *'OF Claymore' *'OF Kuroshio Ride' *'DF Elephant Press' *'SK Chouwaza!' |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= *'DF Elephant Press' *'OF Claymore' *'SK Chouwaza!' *'OF Kuroshio Ride' Inazuma Eleven Strikers= *'SH Thunder Beast' *'DF Super Shikofumi' |-|Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme= *'SH Thunder Beast' *'DF Super Shikofumi' |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= *'SH Thunder Beast' *'DF Super Shikofumi' Keshin Inazuma Eleven GO *'KH Jyuu Ou Leon' Game Exclusive Teams Inazuma Eleven GO *'Raimon Aliea Rengou' *'Kaminari Japan' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'Team Endou' Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy *'Team Endou' *'Kaze no Eiyuu Tachi' Trivia *His dub name 'Thor' is the same name as the Norse God of Thunder, Thor. *His Inazuma Japan uniform is sleeveless. *He and Kurimatsu were the only players from Inazuma Japan that didn't appear in GO. *In the European trailer for Inazuma Eleven 3 Lightning Bolt & Bomb Blast, his name changed to Thor Skontberg. Navigation fr:Thor Stoutberg